


Second Thoughts

by SpasticPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticPanda/pseuds/SpasticPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Humanstuck AU where Kanaya is about to marry Rose, but Vriska shows up into town and stirs up some old feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction, let alone one divided into chapters! Wish me luck, and leave me reviews so I can get better!

All was well in Kanaya’s world. She was engaged to Rose Lalonde. They were currently planning the wedding. She would of course design and make both dresses. She was so immersed in wedding plans that she didn’t notice a customer who had just come in. She heard an impatient foot tap exactly eight times and looked up into the deep blue eyes of none other than Vriska Serket.

“Well heeeeeeeello Kanayaaaaaaaa.” Vriska smirked at her and eyed the project she was working on.

“It certainly has been awhile hasn’t it?” Kanaya smiled even as her body tensed up. 

“Yeah it has since you left me high and dry cutting off all contact. But don’t worry, my life has gotten waaaaaaaay better since you stopped meddling Fussypants” The cruel smirk on Vriska’s face grew wider.

Kanaya pretended not to notice the verbal slap and spoke kindly, “I’m happy to hear it.” 

Vriska visibly flinched in annoyance. Her face softened as did her voice when she spoke. “Sometimes I miss your meddling and fussing.” With that Vriska was out the door.

Kanaya sighed. That phrase should not allow her to have second thoughts about her upcoming marriage. She remembered when she spent weeks on that dress assuring its perfection, only to figure out that Vriska had used it in her attempt to corner and seduce Tavros. It had truly pushed her and Vriska’s friendship over the edge. 

She continued her sewing until another came into the store. Her face lit up when she saw her beautiful fiancée standing across the counter. “Hello darling.”

Rose leaned over the counter and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. “It’s been a busy day I trust.”

Kanaya felt a pang of guilt hit her in the stomach. “Not really. The ignorant people surrounding my store don’t want to go to a store run by a lesbian. “

“You don’t want business from such nonsensical people anyway.” Rose reminded her.

“I guess you’re right.” She agreed.

“I usually am.” Rose teased.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short chapter, but hopefully I can go further with this.


End file.
